Chapter 045
True Feelings is the forty-fifth chapter of the Freezing series, final chapter of Volume 7, and seventh chapter of the Siblings Arc. Synopsis When Kazuya ponders on Satellizer's recent strange behavior he is met my Louis, who orders him to stay away from his sister. Having seen Louis' true colors, Kazuya dismisses Satellizer's "little brother." Louis plans his revenge and lures Satellizer and Kazuya to a cliff during a storm where he demonstrates his abuse toward Satellizer and Holly. Summary Still the night after the morning's confrontation between Holly Rose and Satellizer L. Bridget, Kazuya Aoi believes something bad happened as he recalls Satellizer's saddened face. After Louis L. Bridget had relations with Holly, he comes knocking at Kazuya's hotel room wanting a conversation. The two have tea in the lobby and Kazuya asks about Satellizer, who was acting strangely, but Louis says partners should know more about each other. Kazuya feels a bit awkward but asks why Louis wanted to speak with him. Louis assumes that his sister and Kazuya have not performed the Baptism. When Kazuya confirms, Louis believes that is wonderful news, surprising Kazuya. Louis suggests Kazuya find a different partner, but Kazuya says that he and Satellizer are official partners with or without the Baptism. Louis makes himself more direct and orders Kazuya to find someone else. Kazuya still doesn't get it but Louis shows his true colors with a racial slur, saying a Japanese boy is not fit to be with his sister. As an L. Bridget, Satellizer easily became a Pandora through her father's influence, but she can just as easily stop being a Pandora. There is a fundamental status difference between the two, and Kazuya does not belong. After Louis finishes his ramble, Kazuya excuses himself, clearly having incorrectly thought of Louis. But it does not matter because Satellizer's love life has nothing to do with her little brother, a comment that stings Louis. An angered Louis knocks over his tea cup, causing it to break. A waitress comes over to clean it up, but he violently pushes her away. Louis plans revenge. In his room, Kazuya begins to have second thoughts with his attitude towards Louis earlier. A Bell Hop knocks on his door and gives him a message apparently from Satellizer, telling him to come to the cliff behind the gates at the eastern area of the resort. As he makes his way to the cliff, the winds from the rain are so strong it blows his umbrella right out of his hand. There, he finds Satellizer and discovers that it was Louis who called both of them to the cliff. Louis then makes his presence known. Louis compares Kazuya and Satellizer to a tragic romance story. At first, Kazuya thinks it's just a bad joke but the reality of the situation soon becomes clear to him when Louis slaps Holly hard enough to cause her nose to bleed after she first fails to answer Louis's question of "Who am I?" correctly. Louis asks a second time, and Holly answers "My master". When Louis asks Satellizer the same question, Kazuya is shocked to see Satellizer in a state of fright. Louis asks a second time and this time, Satellizer answers the same answer as Holly as she cries. Event notes *Louis confronts Kazuya about his relationship with Satellizer while showing his true colors. *Louis lures Kazuya and Satellizer to a cliff with Holly. Notes *Louis claims that there is a large status difference between him and Satellizer, seemingly ignoring the fact that Kazuya is the grandson of the world first authority of the Nova and inventor of the Pandora, Gengo Aoi. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters